You Look Happy, Roxas
by Skitty 2004
Summary: So... This is what Fading is like... [oneshot]


This is... during KH2... you'll see what part soon enough. XP

**_/-_ You Look Happy, Roxas _-/_**

_'So... I guess this is what Fading is like...'_ Roxas shut his eyes trying to block out the memories that kept flooding through his head, each memory trying to be the last one he held on to. Though the memories couldn't be blocked since they were inside his head, at least he couldn't see himself Fading away, the small bits of him floating up to the ceiling above him unless they disappeared first, like how most of them did. They looked like bits of confetti that were going up instead of down. But confetti was meant to be at celebrations, and by no means was Fading a celebration...

After he had defeated Axel for the second time he had gone back into the now destroyed computer room to heal since fighting Axel had barely left him with the strength to walk there. Once he had healed at the checkpoint (he had always found the checkpoints extremely strange. They were neon green and when you stepped on one when you were hurt it flared up around you and somehow you were healed. It was like a Curaga but somehow it just seemed... different. They never ceased to amaze him.), he headed back to the room where he had defeated Axel and suddenly a flood of Nobodies apeared out of nowhere. He had luckily been able to summon the Oathkeeper and Oblivion again, but in the end it didn't really matter.Whenever he destroyed one Nobody one more, occasionally even two, would appear back in its place.

Roxas had done every type of fighting he could think of. He tried doing Reversals, but those drained his energy and the Nobodies would soon snap back into reality and attack him again. Roxas tried being defensive, but when your surrounded by Nobodies on all sides, it gets kind of difficult. Offensive didn't work to well either because as stated before, for each Nobody slain, another would appear. He had fought back as hard as he could, but he fell to the ground not long after his vision became so distorted that it seemed like the Dusks were standing still. The Nobodies still attacked him even though he was already down. It was one attack after another, and when he would try to stand up he would just get knocked down again within three seconds. Despite that he knew it would never work, he still tried standing up until he didn't have the energy to do so anymore.

It was then that he first realized the dark shreds coming off of his body. Apparently the Nobodies had noticed too because they stopped attacking and started disappearing. Roxas guessed that someone had probably ordered them to make him Fade. He snorted softly as he remembered when Axel said that the Organization XIII would try to destroy him for leaving. Roxas really hadn't thought that they actually would try to destroy him... By the time all the Nobodies had gone, the memories had started. All the memories he could remember, which were only a few of him leaving the Organization and his six days in Twilight Town. Of course, there were also Sora's memories that he had gotten through his dreams.

Not really caring about Sora's memories, he let them fade into oblivion, or wherever the memories went after they left him, as he tried to hold onto the ones that actually happened to _him_.

He clung tightly to the memories of Twilight Town as his memories of leaving the Organziation slowly disappeared from his memory. He felt slightly guilty about letting those go since they were some of the only conversations he could remember having with Axel.

_'That was low, y'know!'_

Roxas thought for a moment and remembered. That was Rai, wasn't it? The memory of the bulky boy then jerked itself out of his grasp and disappeared. What was he doing? Even if Rai... wait... Rai? Who was... Rai? Or was it Rye...? Well, Roxas could remember that 'Rye' wasn't one of his most important friends, but he was still letting a memory go. He mentally reached back out for the memory but it had already gone. Who would be the next one he would forget?

_'Please don't let me down.'_

The storekeeper! What was her name? Jess... Jessie! He tried to hold the memory, but it soon left as well. He guessed that he was letting her down even if that hadn't been what the memory was talking about.

_'Yo, Roxas. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing...'_

Roxas struggled to remember who it was that said that to him, but he couldn't. He could only remember that it was another store keeper... But Roxas really was doing a rotten thing, forgetting people like this...

_'You really don't remember?'_

Of course he remembered! There was no way Roxas could forget Ax... Ax? Axel! He had almost forgotten Axel! He now mentally clutched to the memory of Axel as tightly as he possibly could. The result was hearing his 'best' friend's voice continuously.

_'Roxas, don't let him decieve you!'_

_'You can't turn on the Organization!'_

_'You're coming with me, concious or not.'_

Roxas would have laughed if he had the strength to. In the state he was in, he would put his munny on not being concious.

_'Forget it.'_

Who had said that? And forget what? At the rate his memories were slipping away, he probably had lost more than half the memories of his life. His nonexistent life, of course...

_'Stop changing the subject!'_

Ol... Ole... Olette! How could he have almost forgotten Olette? The memories of 'The Seven Wonders of Twilight Town' project lingered in his brain before disappearing. He clutched his memories of Olette, not wanting to know that she was gone from his memories. She had been one of his best friends. His only female friend... _'Wait!'_ He thought quickly, _'There was one other girl wasn't there?'  
_

_'I wanted to meet you at least once.'_

Nami... Namine! His memories must have even been disappearing without him noticing if he had almost forgotten Namine! Roxas held onto Namine's memory while still trying to hold onto Olette's as well. They were the only to people he could really remember now... His memory of Axel had faded without notice.

Suddenly, all of his remaining memories started flying out of his grasp faster than he would have even thought of being possible.

_'We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?'_

_'You... you were never supposed to exist, Roxas.'_

_'So that's why everyone thought it was us.'_

_'You won't disappear. You'll be whole!'_

_'But we agreed we'd get it finished today.'_

_'Bad or good, I don't know.'_

_'Very well ,then. We'll see you later, Roxas, okay?'_

The memories swarmed his head all in a moment and still in the same moment were... gone. All his memories ...were gone...? He probably would have cried or done something similar, but he didn't even have any energy left in him for that... The voice of one of his friends slowly faded along with his last concious thoughts...

_'You look happy, Roxas.'_

**_/-_ End _-/_**

Ah... Wouldn't you just love for that to be the last thing you hear before you Fade? That would just be the highlight of my day, I think. XD

I'm not sure just how I came up with this idea... I mean, I _love_ Roxas.  
How could I just do this to him?  
I'm just sooo mean. XD

Please review!


End file.
